


Bath Time ✩

by hxnexty



Series: ✩✩✩ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Dean, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnexty/pseuds/hxnexty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches you being naughty in the bath and decides to join</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time ✩

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long I've been a bit busy. also if anyone wants to send in requests or ideas i would be more than happy to write them. anyways, enjoy ;)

Research. It was one of the few things you hated about being a hunter. Sitting still and having to focus for long periods of time just didn’t agree with you. Usually Sam would be doing all of the learning, but tonight he fell asleep leaving you with the task of gathering knowledge on the new creature you and the boys were to be hunting. Asking Dean for help was out of the question since you had never seen him do an ounce of research in your life.

Being exhausted of so much reading, you decided to take a small break before hitting the books again. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, you thought taking a bath would be relaxing. Looking over to see the sleeping brothers on the small motel beds, you couldn’t help but think back to a couple of nights ago when they had discovered your diary. Still blushing at the thought of what had happened between you guys, you entered the bathroom with them on your mind. 

Stripping down to nothing and pouring bubbles into the bath water, you began softly humming to yourself. Looking over at your naked body in the mirror, your fingers ran a trail from your neck down to your belly button. Gasping as your touch roamed onto your hardened nipples, you shut your eyes and let out a faint sigh. You could feel goosebumps begin to form under the delicate touch of your fingertips. 

Seeing that the bath water was ready, you climbed in and immediately immersed yourself in the warmth and relaxation it brought. Grabbing the bottle of alcohol, you took a deep swig and laid your head back on the tiled walls. You began to think of the contents of your diary while letting one of your hands drift down to your heated core. If the boys weren’t asleep you would have had to contain the soft moans you were letting out as you made circular motions on your clit. 

The thought of Dean’s wonderful lips and tongue pleasing you clouded your mind. Squirming as you reached up to slightly pinch one of your nipples with the hand that wasn’t busy, you thought you heard a sound. Momentarily stopping, you listened to see if one of the brothers had awakened; hearing nothing but small snores you went back to what you were doing. 

Feeling the taste of whiskey sliding down your tongue, you threw your head back in ecstasy. All of your senses were alive and you could feel your upcoming high in the pit of your stomach. Beginning to feel a burning sensation, you let out a loud moan and screwed your eyes shut. 

All of a sudden the bathroom door flew open and Dean’s body came into full view. Immediately becoming embarrassed and stopping your actions, you let out a small yelp as he asked you, “What the hell is going on here?” he looked a bit flustered and surprised at what you were doing. 

“Dean, what does it look like I’m doing,” you looked down into your lap so you wouldn’t have to meet his gaze. Hearing the door shut again, you assumed he had left you to finish your business, so you looked up to see if the coast was clear to continue. What met your eyes was the exact opposite of what you thought you were going to see. A naked Dean with a gleam in his eye and a hard-on stared down at your soapy body. 

“Princess,” he addressed you, “if you would’ve told me you needed me to take care of you, I would’ve happily obliged,” your eyes widened as he entered the warm bath water and sat down. “I should have thought of this sooner,” he meant to say to himself. Wondering what he mean by that, you couldn’t help but ask, “What do you mean, Daddy?” His eyes darkened and met your innocent gaze. Dean shut his eyes before admitting, “You didn’t shut the bathroom door all the way so I’ve been watching you pleasure yourself,” you could tell he was slightly embarrassed. You wondered aloud, “Was watching all that you were doing?” Picturing him touching himself made you even more flustered than you had been before. The sexual tension in the air was so thick, it was as if you could cut it with a knife. Answering the question that had been running through your head, Dean said, “No, there was more...hands-on activity going on,” he smirked. 

You gathered up the courage to sit on his lap and give him a drink of the smooth whiskey. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes, you leaned forward and closed the space between your lips. At first the kisses were soft and sweet, barely ghosting over your lips; making you want more. Grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck, you deepened the kiss and Dean softly bit on your bottom lip, making you let out a small moan. His tongue entered your mouth, battling for dominance over yours. You began to slightly grind on him, earning a throaty groan from him. Smirking to yourself, you teasingly swirled your hips on his length and he growled, “No more teasing babygirl, I can’t wait,” He reached down to position himself by your entrance, and you sank down on him, letting out a sinful sound. 

“I’ve been thinking of this all day, Dean, oh my god,” you panted as he slowly sank your hips onto his manhood. He let out a hiss as he bottomed out, and you gripped onto his biceps. You began to slowly ride him as he was marking your body with multiple dark love bites. He ran his slightly calloused hands up and down your soapy thighs and tenderly squeezed your ass. You whimpered in pleasure, and he smirked at your reaction. Setting a faster rhythm, he whispered in your ear, “Baby, I don’t think I can last much longer; you’re so tight,” you gasped at his words and rode him even faster, desperately needing to finish.

By now, water was spilling out of the tub and the smell of the bubbles you put in were beginning to mingle with the smell of sex and arousal. The echoes of both of your gasps and groans could be heard all the way into the next motel room; good thing Sam was a heavy sleeper.

Dean commanded you to look into the giant mirror on the wall. As you did so, you saw both of your soapy bodies roughly fucking each other. A needy whine left your mouth as Dean reached down and began to frantically rub your clit. Shifting your gaze to his length, you could see his thick cock buried inside of you; filling you completely with it’s massive size. 

The feeling of the water splashing against your sensitive skin mixed with the tension in the air and the feeling of Dean was all too overwhelming. Grasping onto his shoulders, your fingernails raked down his smooth back and you saw stars; his length was hitting perfectly against your g-spot as he worked you through your earth-shattering orgasm. You were in such a state of pleasure that you didn’t even notice you had let out a loud scream. 

Feeling you come around his member like a hurricane was what pushed Dean over the edge. His face contorted in pleasure as he sloppily jolted his hips into yours. With your pelvises aligning, he released inside of you; filling you to the brim with his milky substance. The sticky feeling of his warm come inside of you was a wonderful sensation. Your body weakly collapsed onto his strong frame and an aftershock took over your body. 

Dean hissed and widened his eyes as he experienced post-orgasmic sensitivity. Slowly pulling out of your entrance, he leaned back against the cold tile wall by the tub. You laid your head on his chest and could hear his steady heartbeat, along with a content sigh. After pulling the plug, you two stayed in the tub as all of the water drained out. Holding you in his warm arms, Dean opened his mouth to say, “You’re amazing, you know that?” blushing, you hugged him tighter and gave him a small peck on the cheek. 

The absence of the warm bath water was causing you to become cold. Climbing off of Dean and standing up, you wrapped a towel around your small frame and motioned for him to do the same. Before exiting the bathroom, you grabbed the half-empty bottle of whiskey you had been drinking earlier. After quickly towel-drying your hair, you slipped on a pair of underwear and one of Sam’s shirts. Dean already fell asleep in the bed next to his younger brother and you debated on whether or not you wanted to join them or have a bed to yourself for once. Deciding on the empty bed, you buried yourself up to your chin in the warm covers.

Slowly, your eyelids became heavy and you were thinking of how wonderful Dean was. You also thought you should do something special for Sam since his brother seems to be getting all of the action. Just as you were about to close your eyes, your gaze drifted over to the table full of papers and books. Letting out a small groan you shut your eyes, pretending you didn’t see the work that needed to be done. It can wait until morning, you thought to yourself. Slowly drifting back asleep, you heard the small peaceful snores of your two favorite people in the whole world; and began to plan a little something for Sammy.

~~~


End file.
